1. Field
The invention relates to a display device. More particularly, the invention relates to a display device having improved display quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a non-self emissive display device, such as a liquid crystal display, a display panel that displays an image is not self-emissive. Accordingly, the non-self emissive display device displays the image using a light provided from a backlight unit. The backlight unit includes light emitting units to emit the light. Each light emitting unit includes plural light emitting devices.
The non-self emissive display device generally includes an optical member to improve properties of the light from the light emitting units. The optical member is disposed under the display panel.